Servant Summer Festival! 2018/Miscellaneous Quest
Command Code Quests First Servant= *Unlocks at Day 6 Noon( 昼 ) with |Lv 80, NP4}} |Lv 80, NP5}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Tamamo no Mae (Lancer); Lvl 58 78,697 HP |en12 = Anne Bonny & Mary Read (Archer); Lvl 54 87,430 HP |dropicons = }} *You will only be able to use Support Servants for this battle. *Battle starts immediately after clicking the quest button. |Lv 80, NP4}} |battle1 = Battle 1/1 |en11 = Pirate; Lvl 40 8,604 HP |en12 = Pirate; Lvl 40 8,604 HP |en13 = Pirate; Lvl 50 10,564 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Tristan; Lvl 55 95,740 HP |en22 = Gawain; Lvl 60 89,820 HP |en23 = Lancelot (Saber); Lvl 55 95,340 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Armament of Triumph= *Quest appears after Mortal Combat : Beach Volleyball! Main Quest is cleared. *Unlocks at Day 3 Night( 夜 ) with |Lv 80, NP4}} |Lv 80, NP5}} |Lv 80, NP4}} |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = King Bhopal Chicken; Lv 35 50,967 HP |en12 = Giant Birgus Latro; Lv 35 22,878 HP |en13 = Giant Birgus Latro; Lv 35 22,878 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Giant Birgus Latro; Lv 38 24,768 HP |en22 = Bhopal Chicken; Lv 35 17,475 HP |en23 = Bhopal Chicken; Lv 35 17,475 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = King Bhopal Chicken; Lv 45 109,243 HP |en32 = Bhopal Chicken; Lv 38 18,918 HP |en33 = |dropicons = }} }} |-| Crest of Humanity= *Unlocks at Day 1 Noon( 昼 ) with |}} |Lvl80, NP5}} |Lv80, NP4}} |battle1 = Battle 1/2 |en11 = Wild Chicken; Lvl 30 15,021 HP |en12 = Wild Chicken; Lvl 25 30,323 HP |en13 = Wild Chicken; Lvl 30 15,021 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Chicken Kaiser; Lvl 42 242,012 HP |dropicons = }} }} Costume Dress Quests Edmond Dantès= *'Requirement:' Day 5(5日目) Night( 夜 ) 132,314 HP |en12 = Nightingale; Lvl 60 159,082 HP |dropicons = }} Monte Cristo Selection }} |-| Robin Hood= *'Requirement:' Day 3(3日目) Noon( 昼 ) |Lvl 90, NP5}} |battle1 = Battle 1/2 |en11 = Blackbeard's Pirate Crew; Lvl 45 19,188 HP |en12 = Blackbeard's Pirate Crew; Lvl 40 12,906 HP |en13 = Blackbeard's Pirate Crew; Lvl 40 12,906 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Ukelele Bodyguard; Lvl 55 134,036 HP |en22 = Teach; Lvl 80 103,499 HP |en23 = Blackbeard's Pirate Crew; Lvl 50 26,410 HP |dropicons = }} *'Battle 1/2 :' At the start of the battle, all enemies are stunned for 1 turn. *'Fatal Battle 2/2 :' At the start of the battle, all enemies are stunned for 1 turn, except Ukelele Bodyguard. Summertime Hunter }} |-| Gilgamesh Caster= *'Requirement:' Day 2(2日目) Noon( 昼 ) |Bearded Rider Lvl 80, NP5}} |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Butcher Birgus Latro; Lvl 35 11,439 HP |en12 = Butcher Birgus Latro; Lvl 30 21,762 HP |en13 = Butcher Birgus Latro; Lvl 35 11,439 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Butcher Birgus Latro; Lvl 38 14,869 HP |en22 = Butcher Birgus Latro; Lvl 33 28,764 HP |en23 = Butcher Birgus Latro; Lvl 35 30,474 HP |battle3 = Battle 3/3 |en31 = Butcher Birgus Latro; Lvl 38 38,545 HP |en32 = Butcher Birgus Latro; Lvl 38 38,545 HP |en33 = Butcher Birgus Latro; Lvl 45 114,421 HP |dropicons = }} Establishment }} Command Code Consummables Quest Slot Opener= *These are NO BATTLE Quests that costs 0 AP to start. |-| Code Remover= *Unlocks at Day 4 Night( 夜 ) with |Lvl80, NP4}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Jeanne Alter; Lv 60 132,668 HP |en12 = Jeanne Alter Santa Lily; Lv 70 158,960 HP |dropicons = }} }} Category:Event Category:Quests Category:Items Category:Summer Category:Seasonal Event